Wireless data communications by mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and wireless enabled laptop computers is increasing. Content providers and retailers see wireless browsing as a new source of revenue and sales opportunities and desire for wireless data communications to continue to increase. Some wireless users, however, balk at the moderately high price of wireless data communication services subscription prices.